(1) This invention relates to the field of hinges, and more particularly to a hinge leaf cover for covering the hinge leaf, and hiding from view fasteners used to attach the hinge.
(2) Hinges are used in a wide variety of applications, including high end products such as boats, wherein attractive appearance is paramount. The heads of fasteners, such as screws, present an unsightly appearance for such products. Certain consumer product applications have safety requirements, as well. Heads of screws may have burrs and sharp edges projecting outward. Such burrs and edges can splinter or cut a hand or foot placed thereupon. This is a consideration on a boat, where people often walk on deck barefoot. Another problem with such exposed fasteners is security. They can easily be loosened to gain access to a locked compartment. Of paramount importance in manufacturing a product is fast and easy assembly of the parts using unskilled labor and no assembly components or tools.
(3) One solution to these problems is to cover the hinge leaf with a plate. Such covers are known, and have taken a variety of configurations. Some hinge covers in the prior art are shown in the following patents:
(4) Chung, WO 99/18316, discloses a cover plate that slides upward into grooves in the leaf when the door is partially open. In the fully open or closed position, the cover cannot be removed because the lower leaf closes off the end of one groove.
(5) Brotschi, EP 0 259 618, employs a cover plate with screws to secure the leaf to a base plate.
(6) Pacini, EP 0 387 207, shows a cover plate, one edge of which is inserted into a groove in the leaf, and the other edge snaps down into another groove. A projecting tab on the plate inner surface fits between two mounting screws to prevent sliding the cover off.
(7) Robins, GB 2 262 119, teaches a security lock mounted in a hinge leaf, which is attached to an access door. A cover plate keeps dirt and water out of the lock. The cover pivots on the hinge axis and is secured by a releasable latch.
(8) Toldo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,117, discloses a cover integral with the leaf, joined thereto by a flexible hinge along one edge. The opposite edge has a snap closure.
(9) Toldo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,552, discloses a cover similar to the above invention, with a central snap closure tab.
(10) Beyer, DE 197 57 213, depicts a cover, engaging a hole in the hinge leaf by means of a hook.
(11) Sinsteden, EP 0 824 177, shows a hinge with leaves and having covers set into pockets in the leaves.
(12) Hernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 5 520 479, discloses a hinged locking hasp with leaves and a cover, in the form of a box, welded to a post.
(13) Maclntyre, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,493, discloses a hinge leaf mounted to a cover plate for adjustment with screws. The cover plate is mounted on the door with screws.
(14) Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,691, shows a hinge leaf that doubles back upon itself to form a pocket, into which the cover is inserted with the door open. Closing the door prevents the cover from being removed.
(15) Kraemer, EP 1 067 266, teaches a cover sliding into grooves in a hinge leaf. Assembling the leaves together holds the cover in place.
(16) Lueffe, EP 0 987 393, discloses a hinge leaf adjustable between an inner plate and an outer cover plate. Screws fasten the cover plate and inner plate to the doorjamb.
(17) None of the above-described inventions having a separate cover employs a skirt around the cover to shield the edge of the leaf and to shed water. In none of the prior art inventions is the cover attached with an adhesive. Brotschi, Maclntyre, and Lueffe attach the cover to the leaf with screws. Pacini, Toldo, and Beyer use snaps or hooks to attach the cover to the leaf. Chung, Pacini, Sinsteden, MacIntyre, and Kraemer require pockets or grooves in the leaf to mount the cover to the leaf
(18) Accordingly, there is a need to provide a cover for a hinge leaf that will provide fast and easy assembly of the cover to the leaf.
(19) There is a further need to provide a cover of the type described and that will hide the fastener heads from view, and show an attractive finished surface.
(20) There is a yet further need to provide a cover of the type described and that will shield burrs and sharp edges for safety.
(21) There is a still further need to provide a cover of the type described and that will provide a measure of security for locked compartments.
(22) There is an additional need to provide a cover of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.
(23) In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a boat hinge cover, for use in connection with a boat hinge assembly on a boat. The hinge has a pivotal axis and at least one leaf. The leaf extends between a proximal end adjacent the pivotal axis and a distal end, and extends between opposite right and left edges. The hinge assembly includes the hinge and at least one fastener penetrating the leaf, the fastener having a head. The hinge cover comprises a plate extending between opposite first and second ends, and extending between opposite right and left edges. The plate has opposite upper and lower surfaces. The plate covers the leaf and the fastener head. The plate first end is juxtaposed with the leaf proximal end. The plate second end is juxtaposed with the leaf distal end. The plate right and left edges are juxtaposed with the leaf right and left edges respectively. A skirt extends along the plate right and left edges and the plate second end. The skirt projects outward from the plate lower surface, so as to cover the leaf right and left edges and the leaf distal end, and to allow water to drain from between the leaf and the plate. An adhesive is provided on the plate lower surface for attaching the plate to the leaf. The hinge cover is water-shedding so as to allow water to drain from between the leaf and the plate.